bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Noble Blade Meets The Sacred Darkness.
The Calm Before The Storm. Wandering a vast mountain range, far beyond the jurisdiction of the Seireitei, seemingly unroamed by by any soul for the past century was Masatsura Kusunoki, the last of the noble Kusunoki family. As he ventured through mountains he came across a large water basin surrounded by a forest, allowing himself to lean casually against a rather large tree as he awaited the arrival of his adversary, Gekkō Kirameki. In an attempt to lure him towards the battlefield more quickly he allowed his spiritual pressure to spike for a single moment, in essence turning himself into a beacon. Gekkō, Misora and Yorokobi took their time walking towards the battlefield where Masatsura awaited his arrival. Gekkō looked around his surroundings aimlessly. He was well versed in the environment of this area; a grassy plain where the trees grew to the size of skyscrapers and the grass was greener than anything one would see in the World of the Living. Dressed in his torn black robe which flared out into ragged ins with his zanpakutō, Maebure strapped to his back. Yorokobi was dressed in his usual fashion; consisting of a red kimono with white hakama with his Genzai strapped to his waist. While, on the other hand, Misora wore her original Shinigami kimono with, strangely, Gekkō haori laid over it and zanpakutō "Moon Goddess" strapped diagonally on the back of her waist.. Misora sighed boringly,"Could you tell me again why we're doing this?" She asked Gekkō as she slumped over in comical depression. Yorokobi answered. "Because a Noble clansman of the Kusunoki family summoned us. And, because we were so bored we started to actually watch reruns of the Golden Girls. Even though I personally voted for Friends." Gekkō looked over at Yorokobi with a bored and half-lidded expression, "We already watched Friends, Sex and the City, and the Big Bang Theory. You just wanted to watch Friends for the ten millionth time." Gekkō retorted. Yorokobi gasped exaggeratedly. "And you didn't!? I specifically remembering having to sit through that teenager, hormone-driven, overrated crap that Misora wanted to watch." Misora straitened up immediately. "I know you're not talking about Degrassi and Teen Wolf." She said in a staunchy, yet easy going tone. Gekkō sighed irritably as he put his hands into his pockets. "Guys, who cares already? We made it through. That's all that matters." Misora looked suspicious. "Where you making a joke just now?" "Yes, and that was my poor attempt at humor for the day. Besides, we're here." They stopped as they took in the young man leaning on a large tree. His spiritual power was impressive, even for a Noble. Gekkō took his hands out of his pockets and held his arms out on both sides of his form. "Well, I'm here. Now what." He asked. Masatsura caught himself chuckling, having heard most of their conversation up to this point. "Man if Akari were here she'd make me watch golden girls, THANK GOD she dosen't know that she's not the only one who likes that show." ''He calmly thought to himself. "Annnnyyyyyyway, Gekkō, the reason i asked you here is very simple. I've heard stories about the '''Shinseina Yami '''around the the seireitei and in the living world, and to be completely honest, most of 'em make you sound like a real arsehole." As Masatsura paused in between sentences, the smile on his face faded from view, replaced by a stoic glare that was aimed straight at Gekkō, seemingly peering into his soul. "The reason i asked you here, was for a battle, you see i am very fond of testing myths and i look forward to testing the myth that is Gekkō Kirameki! So if you're ready, come at me with all the strength you possess!" With that Masatsura forced himself off of the tree he was leaning on and readied himself in a stance with his left foot slightly in front of the other and only his index and middle fingers on either hand outstretched. "Myth?" Yorokobi asked, bewildered, he then began to chuckle, then he burst into a guffaw, flinging himself to the ground in a rather hyper frenzy of laughter. Gekkō dropped his hands to his side in agitation, "Geez, Yorokobi it's not that funny." Misora could only look on, trying to stifle her own laughter. Yorokobi got back to his feet, slightly calming down. "No, no. I's not that. I just remebered what Misora called you when you two where arguing about what shows to watch. What was it? Oh, yeah. Crouching moron, hidden dumbass." He laughed again. Gekkō began to eye Misora when he remembered their little scuffle. She looked away, trying not to laugh. He sighed. "Anyway, let's take this up a little higher than one the ground." He said as he used Shunpo in order to appear 100 feat off the ground, staring down at the Noble Blade, his hair and kimono flaring slightly due to the air currents. It Begins, The Storm has Arrived. With a shunpo of his own, Masatsura's body began to fade from it's previous location before appearing 6 feet in front of his adversary. "The time for take has ended." before his sentence was finished his left leg entered the motion of a kick that was aimed at the midsection of his opponent, which if it were to connect would send him stumbling sideways a fair distance, the kick would be followed up with his left arm outstretching, after his palm is outstretched the air around it would begin to spin as a low level Tenran spell was launched towards Gekko. One of Gekkō's perfect eyebrows shot north. Hakuda? Really? The only one who could possibly exceed Gekkō's skill in Hakuda, especially Karate, was Seireitou Kawahiru. The kick to the midsection would not even touch his form. Gekkō utilized his signature acrobatics and agility that he honed during his Hohō training with Yorouchi; he performed and elegant somersault over his opponent's attack. He landed gracefully on both of his feet, then he swiftly rotated in a beautiful arc to where the palm strike his launched would directly impact Masatsura's skull, nearly crushing it. Masatsura's keen eye would take in every detail of Gekkō's motion, as his palm gained position on him his ears would begin to tingle with excitement, his body turned causing his back to turn toward's the chest of Gekkō, in direct response to the turn he would crouch slightly causing the palm to just barely skim over his head, now that Gekkō's arm was outstreached Masatsura's left hand latched on to his wrist whilst his right grasped his tricep just above his elbow. Masatsura the popped his hips and tugged on the extended arm of Gekkō causing him to flip over his back and fly towards the ground at an incredible velocity. Yorokobi whistled, "Looks like Gekkō is preparing something big." He stated as he place his hands into his pockets. Misora turned towards him, "What do you mean?" She asked. Yorokobi explained. "Gekkō's been working on this new combination Rejutsu. Discharging a full-bodied Byakurai using Shunkō as a catalyst. It's supposed to be at least ten times more powerful than a regular Byakurai, supposedly because of the quantity and boost from the Shunkō. And besides, do you really think he would put himself in such an obvious position if didn't have something else in mind? For shame Misora; for shame." Misora almost gaped. "That's pretty impressive." Yorokobi nodded. "Thakn you, my humor is indeed topnotch. Anyway, we were working on the technique during training. I can't wait to see what it can do.' True to Yorokbi's speculation, Gekkō smirked and instantaneously activated Shunkō; and, using the aura's innate electric energies to his advantage, streamed and released a massive torrent of multiple full-powered Byakurais upon Masatsura. The combined crescendo of lightning and electricity would surely fry Masatsura's body to a crisp, or at least fry his nerves to where he wouldn't be able to move for a week. "''This is gonna huuurrrtt." ''As the spells made their way towards Masatsura's body, he would flair his Reiatsu with such a force that it would reple Gekkō's body far from Masatsura's own. Masatsura however was far from excited about this turn of event's as he still had to deal with Gekkō's spell. Using his impecable speed Masatsura lunged backwards avoiding the blunt of the attack, however a single spell struck his being as he emerged the blast with noticeable burn marks. "Time to enter my realm Gekkō." Masatsura's ever calm voice spoke with certainty, as he grabbed the sheath of His Zanpakuto with his left hand, and held it infront of his being. Masatsura's reiatsu was still raising, dragging in storm clouds as it skyrocketed. "All right, two can play this game." Grabing his signature rapier from his side, Gekko channled his Hollow powers through the blade and fired a massive Cero. The crimson blast shot froth at lightning speeds towards Masatsura. As the Cero sped towards him, Masatsura, unsheathed Hakushomei, in the process cleaving the blast in half allowing it to pass on either side of him safely. His body then began to fade from the perception of his adversary as he once again used shunpo, this time to appear behind Gekkō. With a downward motion of the blade he aimed to cleave him in half, left shoulder to right hip. "ssseng The blade would cleave through Gekkō; however, it was an afterimage. Capable of making instantaneous movements within incredibly short amounts of time, Gekkō was able to foresee the obvious tactic. What Masatsura would feel next would be six rods of light slamming into his waist. Then, Gekkō would utilize his energy dominance in order to pull the electrons from the air into his blade, thus engulfing his zanpakutō in lightning. He then pointed the blade towards Masatsura's bodily form. Then, reminiscent of the Shunkō Byakurai combination, miniature streams of electricity made their way down unto Masatsura's body, more specifically, his nerve system. The electric shocks would render him incapable of continuing.